


A Thorough Workout

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Akira can't keep his eyes off of Ryuji as they work out together in Shibuya. An open shower room, and a friend who is more experienced than he lets on send Akira down a path he never expected to travel.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 71





	A Thorough Workout

"Oh man, it's so hot..." Ryuji stepped off of the treadmill, and took a swing from his water bottle, tugging the neck of his tank away from sweat soaked skin.

Akira knew that he should look away, but he couldn't; his damn bisexuality always reared up at the worst possible moments.

"We've been training for over an hour, maybe we should call it good for today?" Akira winced as he peeled himself off of a bike, his cock at half mast inside his boxers.

"Yeah, lets go shower. I'm all gross and sweaty." Ryuji led the way.

To Akira's horror, it was a single open room with shower heads along three walls, the fourth leading around the corner to the locker area. "Where are the private stalls?"

"Private stalls? Uh they ain't got any." Ryuji looked at Akira. "You shy?"

"No." He shrugged; guys got hard. It was normal so he should be okay as long as he didn't act gay, right?

He steeled his resolve and stripped down, putting his sweaty clothes into a plastic bag to wash later. Then he looked up just in time to see Ryuji pull his boxers off.

It was huge; plump and long, and Ryuji was still soft. Akira had to swallow hard as he imagined how big that dick would be at full mast.

"Akira?" Ryuji noticed the red on his best friends cheeks. "You okay? You overheating?"

"No, I'm fine." Akira turned away and stepped under the spray, wishing that he could adjust the temperature, but lukewarm was the only option.

The more he willed his erection back down, the harder it became to avoid the fantasies swirling around his mind.

Phantom hands caressed his body, and he swore he heard Ryuji whisper what he wanted to do to his friends body straight into his ear, but when he looked up, Ryuji was two shower heads away, his back to his friend.

Heat pulsed between his legs, but there was a handful of other guys showering alongside them; everywhere Akira looked he saw tight asses, toned abs, and dicks that made his asshole quiver with need.

He needed to cum but he could not jerk off here.

"Aki, are you sure you're ok..ay...?" Ryuji stuttered as he accidentally looked down and saw Akira's problem.

"Ryuji!" Akira looked around and then dropped his voice. "What do I do now?"

"Scrub yourself down thoroughly." Ryuji's breath puffed against Akira's ear and he could not stop himself from shivering. "Wait is this...?"

"Is this what?" Akira could not meet his eyes.

"Never mind. Just wash yourself and act casual." Ryuji stepped back, watching out of the corner of his eye as Akira soaped his junk up, rubbing one out in seconds. "Better?"

"Did you watch?" The words were out of Akira's mouth before his brain could catch up.

"No, of course not!" Ryuji's cheeks heated as he turned away to rinse himself off, but not before Akira had a chance to notice that the blond was now at half mast.

_"We are so gonna get caught!" Ryuji giggled as soft lips nipped at his throat, a rough hand wrapped around his cock, and a silken cock in his own hand._

_"So?" The whisper was deep with lust as the lips were dragged over to meet Ryuji's._

_"Sota..." Ryuji sighed out the name. "We will both be booted from the team if we get caught!" But even so Ryuji kissed his boyfriend back, deep, passionate kisses that send shivers down his spine._

_The hand on his dick sped, and he knew that Sota was close. Hot cum splattered him seconds later, and he sighed as he came all over his lover._

His eyes snapped open, and Ryuji groaned as he felt the mess in his sleep pants.

"Why now?" He sighed; he hadn't thought about Sota for ages; they had only dated for two months, right before Kamoshida had taken over the track team.

Sota had dumped him about a week after he had punched Kamoshida and gotten his leg broken, when it became clear he was also being ostracized for being friends with the 'track traitor'.

Not that they were in love, or even friends really. They screwed around, and fucked whenever they could and that was about it. A purely physical relationship.

His mind wandered away from his ex to his best friend; the way Akira had looked shooting a load in the showers the day before.

"He's my best friend; we can't!" Ryuji moaned into his pillow to muffle the sound and not wake his Mom up.

But again and again his mind replayed the way Akira had been looking at him, and Ryuji wondered if he didn't have a shot with the boy after all.

"Hey, wanna come over to my place?" Ryuji was careful to keep his voice casual.

"What?" Akira looked up from his beef bowl. "You're okay with being alone with me after I acted like such a pervert?"

"Pervert?" Ryuji frowned.

"Oh, uh... never mind then..." Akira stuffed his mouth full of meat to cover his embarrassment.

"Wait you mean...? That ain't perverted; its normal." Ryuji waved Akira's concern off.

"Oh yes, normal." Akira finished his bowl, and they left after Ryuji paid the bill. He was nervous as he followed Ryuji to the train station.

He could not react again; there was no way Ryuji wanted to go to bed with him. 

The train was packed, however, and he ended up pressed chest to chest against Ryuji. "Sorry!" He pulled away, only to get shoved back even harder.

"Its cool." Ryuji put a hand on Akira's lower back.

Akira looked into Ryuji's eyes. "But were both guys?"

"That don't matter to me. Did I ever tell you about Sota?"

"Sota?" Akira frowned in confusion.

"My ex boyfriend." Ryuji dropped the comment straight into one red painted ear.

"What?" Akira blinked at him.

"We were both on the track team and well... it was mostly physical. Wandering hands in the showers after practice. Inviting each other over when no parents would be home. His sisters are all in college already, and I ain't got any sibs. So sex was easy, and it felt good ya know?"

"I thought I didn't have a chance with you because I'm a dude." Akira felt silly for worrying so much.

"You a virgin?"

"Yeah." Akira looked away. "I act far more confident than I really am. I don't know shit about seduction."

Ryuji almost kissed Akira right there on the train, but the announcement of his stop broke the mood. "This is our stop!" He pulled Akira off of the train and through a twisted Labyrinth of back streets to his building.

It was nothing much; Ryuji's neighborhood was no more upscale than Yongen was, but the building was clean, with no graffiti marring the outer walls.

Ryuji led the way up an outside staircase to the second story, unlocking a door halfway down the row. "Here we are."

Akira barely had time to glance around the cozy great room; entryway, living room, and kitchen all rolled into one; before being shoved back against the front door and kissed.

He moaned, a long, low, slutty sound from deep in his throat, as he opened his mouth and kissed Ryuji back.

"Bed?"

Akira could only nod, his head swimming, and his dick throbbing painfully in his pants.

He was pulled into another room and thrown bodily onto a futon that was left out, the bedding a twisted mess but Akira was past caring.

Hands tore at clothing, tossing items everywhere in their haste.

"Ryu..." Akira whimpered in panic as fingers tried to probe between his ass cheeks.

"No?"

"No." Akira looked away.

"That's cool." Ryuji began to finger himself instead.

"You...?"

"I've done it both ways with Sota; I prefer being on top but I'm cool with bottoming too." He kissed Akira. "If you ain't interested in being the bottom that's fine."

"Thanks." He kissed Ryuji back. "I'm just so new to all of this. I've never even been kissed before today."

"That's... hard to believe. You are so cool and sexy as Joker." Ryuji kissed Akira's throat before pulling back. "But I know when you're joking and you ain't." He straddled Akira's hips and held up a condom.

Akira nodded and Ryuji slipped it onto his leader. "And you ain't hung like I am but its a good size."

"I can't just show people my dick!"

"I ain't saying that!" Ryuji shot back. "I'm just sayin' you've got nothing to be shy about!" He sat down to cut off Akira's reply, and was rewarded with another of Akira's patented slutty moans.

"You look so hot...." Ryuji began to rock his hips as Akira arched back, his skin blush red from his ears down to his nipples. Akira's lips were parted to let out a constant stream of sounds that usually only pornstars made, and Ryuji had never seen anyone look so good, so fuckable, in his life.

Akira's hips moved subconsciously, thrusting his shaft up into Ryuji, and meeting each rock of the blonds hips halfway.

Ryuji easily leaned down and kissed Akira again and again, his tongue exploring every inch of the brunets mouth.

"Ryu... close..."

"Cum inside me."

"You sure?"

"You're wearing rubber. Its cool."

Akira nodded, his movements becoming more urgent; thirty seconds later, Ryuji felt the flood of heat fill the condom and he exploded all over the sexy leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"Ryuji? Can we do that again?" Akira looked up at him from underneath hooded lids.

"Of course we can." Ryuji pulled off, and re-sheathed Akira with a smile.


End file.
